


How Philza Got a Fourth Son

by Anonymous



Series: Making Home [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire Family, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Dad Philza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fear of Abandonment, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I promise this is more adorable than it sounds, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, cat hybrid antfrost, demon hybrid badboyhalo, minor injuries (non graphic), sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil didn't mean to accidentally adopt the half-enderman who had moved into L'Manberg, he didn't. It wasn't his fault that the teen made himself look so in need of adoption!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Making Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081847
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1021
Collections: Anonymous





	How Philza Got a Fourth Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last fic. This one time jumps a bit, sorry for that, but I wanted to keep it to one chapter. Next fic is probably either Wilburcentric or Technocentric again, I'm leaning Wilbur since I just did one of Techno but LMK in the comments if you have any ideas, whether a preference for those two or another idea cause I'm always looking for ideas. I also hope you guys enjoy the little thread of future Phil content I leave in here I tried not to make it too hidden lol.

After the war, Wilbur and Tommy had been the ones to go to Dream and quietly ask if he could maybe invite Phil to the server. He’d been happy to do it; he’d never met the bird hybrid, but he knew of him and Wilbur and Tommy both looked so damn  _ happy  _ when he’d said sure.

Phil had been happy, too; he’d smiled so warmly at Dream when he shook his hand, draping wings around both his sons. Dream hadn’t been all that surprised when Phil bonded quickly with everyone, and he’d been even less surprised when it became clear that Wilbur and Tommy were trying to  _ immediately  _ get Phil to adopt Techno, too.

Techno took longer to come around to that idea. For the first month or so he was twitchy and nervous around Phil, shying away from the other man no matter how much Wilbur and Tommy made it clear that Phil was like, the nicest person alive and that he wouldn’t possibly even Consider hurting Techno. 

Sam was the one who finally asked, during one of the Badlands Plus Techno cuddle piles that seemed to be happening pretty regularly these days. “Why are you scared of Phil? He’s super nice.” The creeper hybrid asked and the others all hummed in agreement. Techno just shrugged, considering his words for a moment.

“It’s not him. It’s not that I don’ trust him cause he’s done nothin’ to deserve distrust. It’s...the whole  _ thing.”  _ he could see that none of them got it so he explained further. “They’re a  _ family.  _ That’s intimidating man!” Sam snickers, hauls himself up from where Ant was braiding his hair and giving an apologetic hiss as the cat hybrid grumbles. 

“You’re already in our family, mate.” Techno blinks as Ant speaks up, tugging Sam back down so he can fix his hair. “Can’t be much scarier than us. We’ve got a big bad half demon.” That had all of them laughing, especially when they glanced over to see how much Bad was pouting, tail flicking sadly until Skeppy tugged him down into the pile to hug him again. 

He tried harder, after that, not to flinch whenever Phil got close, if only because it made Wilbur and Tommy sad and he  _ hated  _ making Wilbur sad cause it made him feel like an awful person. It got even better when he learned that Phil could  _ hold his own in a fight against him.  _

That discovery came after Techno and Sapnap were sparring one day. Techno had won most of the bouts, except a bareknuckle one where Sapnap had managed to pin him, and they were taking a break when he looked up and saw Phil watching. “Can I have a turn mate?” He questioned and Sapnap, who was still panting, obligingly clambered out of the fighting pit to let Phil in.

Phil didn’t beat him that day but he took him closer than anyone who wasn’t Sapnap had with a sword and Techno found himself wanting  _ more.  _ Techno knew he wasn’t the smartest fighter; he was well trained, years on Hypixel had made very sure of that, but he fought with his strength. Phil was  _ smart  _ in combat and Techno found himself spending a lot of time listening to the older man discuss tactics. 

On one such day, he walked from his house to Phil’s; they were neighbors so the walk took all of 15 seconds. He was about to open the door when a wave of what he could only describe as  _ power  _ struck him. He blinked, opened the door, and Phil was standing there, wings fully extended. He turned, gave Techno his signature smile, but it was more tired than usual. 

Techno did not lose at sparring that day. He did not ask what Phil had done, and Phil did not mention that he  _ knew  _ Techno would’ve been close enough to feel it. And if Techno went easier on the clearly exhausted man, if he tried a little less hard than usual to sneak blows through his defenses, neither of them mentioned it. 

Ranboo had never liked the end very much. Being a hybrid meant that the full endermen were very mean to him and he didn’t like it very much when they were mean to him. He never got enough food and people were never nice to him and they never hugged him but more than that there was never anyone to teach him  _ anything.  _

The first time he cried he didn’t understand why it  _ hurt,  _ why it stung his cheeks and then one of the older ones hit him and he’d cried harder, struggling to understand the harsh syllables of the end language. He didn’t  _ understand.  _ He didn’t think he liked the end very much at all.

He still wasn’t sure how he got out. There was a strange shimmery thing before him and he touched it and the world spun and he felt  _ ill  _ and then he was kneeling on the grass, yes, he’d read about this he thinks, staring up at trees. Maybe it was the universe’s pity for a young boy in pain. Maybe it was luck. Maybe a kind god with black wings and a kind heart heard the desperate pleas of a frightened child and used a little more of his powers than he should have been capable of in someone else’s world. 

No matter what the method, the hybrid boy was left kneeling on the grass. He stood, shakily; the grass felt soft under feet used to the hard stone of the end. He thinks he likes that better, a little bit, as he just...turns and starts to walk. The world is so  _ bright,  _ so  _ alive,  _ so different from the harshness of the world that he’d been plucked from that the boy laughed in  _ delight,  _ running from tree to tree reveling in it.

It did not last as long as he’d wished it would. The rain came and while Ranboo was not a full enderman and was in no danger of death from the rain it still stung, pinpricks of pain that confused the boy, who retreated under a tree and huddled there waiting for the storm to pass and the sun to come back out and warm him up. 

He wasn’t sure how he found civilization. He spent a long time kneeling on the hill watching the  _ people,  _ other people, people like how he was a person and they were people! Other people! That excited him a lot especially because he was very hungry. He finally got up the courage to wander down to the settlement.

The people there were not very nice, either, though they weren’t mean in the same way that the endermen had been. He remembered the snarled insults and blows of his kin and blinked back tears that he refused to let fall because no those were bad and he doesn’t want to be bad he doesn’t want to be hurt. He wishes they’d let him stay, not hidden in fright when they saw him even though he tried super hard to be nice. 

He walked a long time. He’d passed by a few more settlements and they all reacted to him the same way as the first, so it had become clear to the teenager that even here he was  _ wrong.  _ He didn’t like that word, or the things they called him like they thought he couldn’t understand them.  _ Freak.  _ They’d whisper around the corners and it tore at his chest and he did not like it at all. 

He wasn’t sure how far he’d gone when he ran into L’Manberg but it felt like a very long time. He  _ liked  _ the city as soon as he stepped foot into it; no one fled from him, no one started shouting for guards. He got some weird looks as he wandered around muttering eagerly to himself that maybe this would be a place he could  _ stay  _ but Ranboo didn’t really  _ care  _ as long as they weren’t hurting him. 

Things got even better when he met Phil, who was  _ like him,  _ a thought that still made the teenager grin in delight whenever he thought it. He’d never known that there were other people like him and even if Phil wasn’t fully like him, wasn’t part Enderman, he was part  _ something  _ and that was cool. Phil had large, deep black feathered wings that reminded Ranboo a lot of the way the sky looked in the end.

Phil and him went mining; Phil said he was new to town, too, and so they mined together for materials. Phil wanted to make a lot of things; armor and weapons and a bow. Ranboo knew how to fight, of course he did, but he wasn’t  _ good  _ at it like Phil was. Phil moved calmly and easily and made it clear that he knew what he was doing.

Ranboo wasn’t surprised when he found out that Phil had children; Phil had a calm, steady presence and kind eyes. He had three sons, Wilbur and Techno and Tommy, and Wilbur had a son named Fundy and Fundy and Techno were hybrids like him and Phil, too, and that was cool.

Phil was worried about Ranboo. The teen made  _ Techno  _ look trusting which was not a sentence that anyone should ever be able to say ever because Techno trusts most people to the same extent he trusts  _ zombies  _ as far as Phil can tell. Sometimes Ranboo seemed so  _ happy  _ to be around them; he’d curl up in a chair and watch the fire, sometimes, or spar with Tommy or pet cats with Wilbur.

But then the teen would just  _ vanish  _ for days on end. That wasn’t all that surprising; Techno wasn’t over  _ every  _ day, neither was Wilbur, neither was Tommy, but Ranboo came by like  _ clockwork _ , Phil realized a few weeks in. He’d come just after lunch on Sunday, genuinely look happy for four hours, and then flee the minute Techno casually asked who was cooking dinner.

The next week, Phil had quietly asked Techno not to bring up dinner and so he didn’t and Ranboo  _ stayed  _ until Wilbur wandered in and hungrily brought it up. Phil wondered if the boy just didn’t need food; hybrid physiology was weird, and it was possible, but Tommy insisted that Ranboo ate so it couldn’t be that. 

Then there was the way the teen never approached them, but would happily sit shoulder to shoulder with Tommy talking as long as  _ Tommy  _ sat down next to  _ him  _ and vice versa. That was perhaps what worried Phil the most because it wasn’t that Ranboo seemed to be  _ afraid  _ of them in any way, not like Techno had been with him, Ranboo just didn’t seem willing to believe that they’d  _ let  _ him close. 

Ranboo had some very specific rules for himself. Don’t make enderman sounds or teleport. Avoid the rain. And, most importantly, don’t ever, ever,  _ ever  _ be a bother. That last rule was the most important. He couldn’t be a bother to these people who were so nice to him and who let him into their house and who didn’t get mad at him when he was weird or they’d make him go and he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to be alone again.

Phil tried to spend more time around the kid; maybe Ranboo was just nervous, maybe he just needed to get used to him like Techno had, but that proved to be kind of impossible. It felt like Ranboo was  _ avoiding  _ him; surely the teen couldn’t need to go mining solo or be taking a nap  _ every  _ time Phil saw him. And that act would’ve been much more convincing if he didn’t spot Ranboo walking by the house at  _ least  _ once a day looking so much like he was  _ longing to go curl up by the fire.  _

“I really need to talk to that boy and figure out what is going on with him.” Phil commented to himself. It was raining, so he had his large black wings curled to his back, walking quietly through the forest. He wasn’t far from L’Manberg; he was heading to the area that had been designated for mining near the Badlands when he heard it.

For a moment he thought he was hearing things but than another sob filled the air and he turned, trying to determine where it was coming from and who was making the sound. He was still new, there were still a lot of people on the server who he wasn’t super familiar with, and so he didn’t want to further trigger someone who wasn’t ok if he could just call someone who knew them better.

For a moment he thought it was Purpled; the person sounded young and purpled was the only teen he didn’t know well. He approached the tree where he thought the noise had come from and looked around but he didn’t find anything, until another sob filled the air, then another, fast and pained and  _ afraid.  _

“C’mon I know you’re here.” Phil muttered, scanning his surroundings for a moment before looking a little to his left. A hill overhung slightly, granting a tiny amount of cover to the tall, thin enderman hybrid currently curled up under it sobbing. Phil stilled, considering his options; he knew anyone would help if he called them but as far as he knew, Ranboo wasn’t super close to anyone on the SMP and so he had no idea who to call.

“I’m making all these kids fill out an emergency contact form” He growled in worry, spreading his large wings to block any more rain from hitting the distraught teen as he approached. It was clear, as he took in the sight of the trembling boy, that he’d been out here for far too long; his leg was burned from sitting in a puddle and he was trembling, lips pale. He looked  _ freezing  _ and Phil cursed as he tried to figure out a way to get the kid home without exposing him to more rain.

He fumbled in his pocket, scanning the paper he’d been given at the group meeting two weeks before; they’d made a kind of “in case of different kinds of emergencies, here is who you call” list and he really hoped this was on it. It wasn’t, of course, but he noted that the Badlands were under both “hybrid issue” which was pretty vague and “medical issues.” 

This sure seemed to be a medical issue and they were both hybrids so he pulled his communicator up and called Sam; the creeper hybrid was tall enough to carry the tall, thin teen, probably.

**Dadza:** Hey, Sam? Are you busy?    
  


**Creeper Boi:** Not  _ that  _ busy, though when I find out who changed my communicator’s name I am going to glare at them again. What’s up?” 

Phil glanced back down at his communicator, messaging the other man his coordinates before adding a quick comment. 

**Dadza:** Could you, or Bad if you can’t, come help me get Ranboo back to town safely? I think he got caught in the storm and he’s hurt.

**Creeper Boi:** Be right there. Bad’s in L’Manberg, I’ll ask him to head to your place. I need to add you to the hybrid group chat, actually. I’ll be there in like, ten minutes.

Phil put his communicator away, crouching closer to the teen, bringing his wings in a little. Ranboo whimpered in something Phil recognized as the End’s language, but he wasn’t familiar enough with it to know what the teen said. “It’s ok, kid. You’re ok.” He breathed, trying to calm the gasping boy. 

Ranboo didn’t move, didn’t even react to him. Phil grimaced; the teen had pulled off his shirt at some point before Phil had gotten there, presumably to get the wet fabric off his skin, and it showed how  _ skinny  _ he was, shallow burns on some sections of his black and white skin where water must’ve been for too long. 

He heard Sam before he saw him; the other hybrid was hissing  _ loudly.  _ He must’ve seen Phil’s wings because a moment later he dropped down, pressing into the wall. “Hey mate.” “Hey.” Sam crouched down, grimacing at the burns as he gathered Ranboo up. “We’re gonna stasis pearl back, grab me.” Phil blinked, wondering why the hells this guy already had a stasis pearl chamber ready, but complied, wrapping his arms around Sam’s sides and draping his wings protectively over the other hybrids.

There was the familiar tug of ender pearl usage and then Sam was  _ sprinting  _ towards Phil’s house, curled defensively around Ranboo. Phil was a step behind, wings spread in an effort to halt as much of the rain as he could.

Techno and Bad met them at the door. Sam laid the teen down on the couch, hissing warily as the others approached, but Bad just wrapped his tail around his friend’s wrist and worked quietly, Techno passing him healing potions and bandages before Bad even had a chance to ask. 

Sam sighed, leaning against the wall and fumbling with his communicator. “I’m just telling Skeppy and Ant we made it back alright. Ant wanted to come but he hates the rain.” He explained when he saw Phil looking at him. He sat down near the couch that Ranboo was on, while Techno wandered to the other one and gave Bad a  _ look.  _ The half-demon laughed, flopping down and tugging Techno over so his head was on his lap.

He scritched Techno’s ears, giving a small laugh when the pig hybrid snorted happily. “This is why you can’t miss team meetings, mate. Next time you break your ankle sparring Phil  _ tell us  _ and we’ll come to you.” Techno hums, chuffing happily as Bad starts petting him more. Phil glances over, surprise flickering over his face; Techno looks much more content than Phil has ever seen him. 

“If you think he’s touchy, wait till you meet Ant properly.” Sam laughs. Bad laughs, not stopping scritching Techno’s ears until the pig hybrid is fast asleep. “I’m adding you to the hybrid group chat, Phil, though warning you now Skeppy texts in fucking code basically.” “Language.” “Hush Bad you know I’m right.”

Phil nodded, sitting down near Ranboo’s head, his own soaking wet wings draped over his shoulders with a grimace; he needed to groom later for sure. Sam flopped down nearby, giving him a little wave. “Want me to help with the wings?” Phil considered for a moment; he was always wary of letting new people near his wings but Sam seemed nice enough and Techno trusted him so he nodded, carefully spreading them to let the hybrid access them.

He’d forgotten how nice someone else working on his wings was. Sam’s fingers were gentle as he dried and straightened feathers, moving with a craftsman's precision. Phil leaned into the couch, chirping softly, and he heard Sam give a soft laugh. “You gotta come join in our hybrid meetings mate, Ant would be  _ happy  _ to sit and groom you for hours I have a feeling.”

Bad makes a noise of agreement and Phil files that away somewhere in his brain; he’s always groomed his own wings, really, and he’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone else care enough to do it, especially as gently and as well as Sam was. He heard the other hybrid give a quiet laugh, fingers scritching through his hair for a moment. “Sleep if you want to, I’ll wake you up when the kid wakes up.” He promises. Phil tries to stay awake, he does, but he falls asleep leaning against the couch with fingers working gently through his feathers. 

He wakes up to whimpering. He glances around; moonlight is coming in through the window, so he’s been asleep a while. Sam, Bad, and Techno are asleep in a pile in front of the fireplace, and Phil’s wings feel  _ good;  _ they’ve been meticulously groomed, every inch of them, and Sam even oiled them. He makes a note to thank the other hybrid and turns his attention to the teenager curled up on the couch nearest to him. 

Ranboo is awake, multicolored eyes staring down at Phil in terror. Phil does his best to give him a gentle smile, standing and offering the trembling teenager a hand. “Hey kiddo, do you want some hot chocolate?” Ranboo blinked, taking far too long before he gave a tiny nod and grabbed Phil’s hand, stumbling into the kitchen after him.

Ranboo doesn’t speak as Phil makes hot chocolate and tucks a blanket around the teen’s thin shoulders, sitting down across from him with his own cup. “Are you ok?” Ranboo nods, not trusting his voice as he gives a tiny nod. “I think we need to talk, kid.” Phil tries to keep his voice as gentle as he can but the boy still flinches, gives a nervous chittering enderman sound.

“I’m sorry I know I was just over here a few days ago I don’t know how I ended up here but I really didn’t mean to bother you sir I’ll go now I promise.” Phil softened, giving Ranboo a worried look. “You’re not a bother, mate. Sam and I brought you back here because you were hurt. Why didn’t you call someone when you were stuck out there?” 

Ranboo hesitates, curls a little smaller. “I didn’t want to bother anyone.” He explains, almost begs,  _ desperate  _ for Phil to understand and not make him go even though he knows it’s futile. “Please, I tried so hard not to bother you guys I’m so sorry please don’t make me leave I don’t want to find another town again I’m so tired.” He looks up, surprised and frightened to see  _ tears  _ in Phil’s eyes. “Kiddo” He breathes, his voice impossibly kind. “You’re never a bother. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Ranboo blinks at him, looking so genuinely lost that Phil hates himself a little for not addressing what was clearly an issue sooner. “Ranboo, nobody here minds having you around. You’re welcome in my house whenever you want mate, we’re not going to just get tired of you and throw you out, I swear.” “o...oh.” The teen’s voice was soft as he curled both hands around the cup of hot chocolate, staring at Phil like the man has just given him the world.

“So I can come by more often? Can I stay for dinner?” The teen’s voice is bright and eager and it’s half adorably sincere and half heartbreaking. “Of course.” Phil gives him a small smile, glancing out the window at the dark sky. He’s going to be tired later, after he listens to Ranboo’s painfully earnest questions until the sun is rising, but it’s worth it to see the genuine joy on the teen’s face.

Ranboo starts being around a lot more after that. He shows up in the mornings, sometimes, and helps Techno make breakfast. He spars with Tommy a lot, because they’re similar skill levels, or sit and listen to Wilbur make up songs with his guitar, or go mining with Phil. 

Ranboo goes with him to the next hybrid “meeting.” Sam drapes an arm around his shoulder and they talk about building for six hours. Techno ends up curled up between Skeppy and Bad talking about battle tactics, while Phil is half asleep curled up over the couch, Ant grooming his wings. 

It’s  _ peaceful  _ and Phil is definitely going to go to all of these meetings because it was so nice to be somewhere where he didn’t feel like he needed to force down most of his hybrid instincts. He gave a happy chirp as Ant straightened a few feathers, and the cat hybrid responded with a low purr. 

They all ended up curled up together at some point; Phil had been dozing so he wasn’t sure  _ how  _ but he’d ended up curled up with Ranboo near his head and Techno’s head in his lap so Phil could groom his hair. Ranboo was leaning up against Bad, and Sam, who were sound asleep with Skeppy sprawled over their laps and Ant tucked into Sam’s free side. It was chaotic and ridiculous and  _ cozy.  _

Phil settled down to sleep, curling a wing over Ranboo. Ant scritched his claws lightly over Phil’s scalp and the bird hybrid cooed happily. That seemed to set off a wave of sounds; Ant and Sam hissed quietly to each other. Ranboo made a quiet enderman chattering sound and then, when no one immediately reacted poorly, he made a few more, giving a happy little sound to himself. 

Phil smiled, turning a little to glance at Ranboo. “You doing ok kiddo?” Ranboo nodded eagerly; he’d never felt this protected and  _ safe  _ before and it was really nice. He’d never been around so many hybrids before and they’re all so nice and that’s really cool. Sam was  _ smart  _ and he’d said that Ranboo could work with him on one of his new redstone projects in the morning and that was  _ awesome.  _ Ranboo gave a little smile, curling up under Phil’s wing with a happy enderman sound, falling asleep feeling, for once in his life,  _ safe.  _

Sam lay awake long after most of the others were asleep; he couldn’t sleep until everyone else was and Techno did not seem to want to sleep. He shifted, reaching out a hand to scritch his fingers behind the pig hybrid’s ears. It did the trick as always, Techno gave a quiet snort, settling down and falling asleep. Sam bit back a laugh, cause if he woke up Bad he’d feel like a horrible person, and snuggled back against Ant’s side to sleep. 


End file.
